Interrupting Remus Time
by Lady Sarai Black
Summary: Sirius petitions to Dumbledore to make interrupting Remus-Time against the rules. Same 'verse as 'Stars & Hearts', but you probably don't have to read that first. Drabble, established relationship, SLASH SBRL.


**Interrupting Remus-Time**

Sequel of sorts to 'Stars & Hearts', same 'verse but you probably don't need to read that one first. Sirius petitions Dumbledore to make interrupting Remus-Time against the rules. Drabble. Established relationship, SLASH RLSB.

* * *

Sirius pulled his notes out from his bag. A blushing Remus stood next to him, twisting his hands nervously as he literally squirmed on the spot.

Dumbledore watched them both, hands folded in front of him and blue eyes twinkling madly as he regarded them from his seat behind his desk. The portraits on the wall of his office (at least, the ones that were awake) stared down at them, Phineas Nigellus watching with an eagle-eye. If Sirius noticed his ancestor watching, sure to report his deeds to the family, he didn't seem to care.

"I have come," Sirius began to Remus' obvious dismay. "To petition for a new rule to be introduced."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows behind his half-moon spectacles. "Forgive me for interrupting, Mr Black, but _you_ of all people are wishing for a rule to be introduced?" He half heartedly wished he had asked Minerva along – this was strange, even by Black's standards.

"Yes. It's a very important rule, and it would benefit the entire school – including the teachers." Remus face-palmed. "I want interrupting Remus-Time to be against the rules."

Dumbledore was slightly ashamed to admit his jaw dropped. Remus let out a groan muffled by his hand. He _knew_ that Dumbledore could hear the capitals in 'Remus-Time'.

From his spot on the wall, Phineas let out a gasp of shock. "Remus-Time?" he squawked. "What in Merlin's name do you want time with him for, boy?"

Sirius fixed a steely look upon his great-uncle. "What do you think?"

"Quiet Phineas," Dumbledore said before the portrait could reply. He turned back to the boys in front of him, eyes twinkling madly, and considered Sirius gravely. "I see why _you_ would like interrupting... Remus-Time... to be made against the rules, but exactly what benefit does it have for the rest of the school?"

"Well sir," Sirius replied as he glanced down at his notes. "When I am deprived of Remus-Time, I get very grumpy. When I'm grumpy, I pull pranks to make myself feel better. This puts the entire school at a disadvantage. I also snap at people who interrupt Remus-Time, which disadvantages them and they may end up in the Hospital Wing. And finally, while I could think of much better things to do using that time, Remus-Time does involve quite a lot of study. Therefore, I would actually do my homework because it means I get to have Remus-Time. And, I know that when I have done my homework, I am more likely to get Special Remus-Time."

Beside him, Remus was muttering 'not happening, not happening, not happening' over and over again.

Dumbledore stared. Then he coughed. "Well. Would you wait a moment? I think I need Minerva's opinion on whether or not we can officially make this a rule."

Remus' head snapped up to stare at his headmaster in shock. He's joking. He _has_ to be joking.

Dumbledore opened his desk draw and pulled out a mirror. "Minerva," he said into it, holding it in front of his face. "Minerva McGonagall."

"Albus?" McGonagall's voice echoed out through the mirror. Sirius watched it all with interest.

"Minerva I have a Mr Black and a Mr Lupin in my office. Mr Black has an interesting idea that I need your... advice on." He turned to back to Sirius. "Mr Black, could you please repeat what you just told me?" he asked, turning the mirror to face the dark haired boy. Professor McGonagall's face stared back out at him, slightly surprised.

"Sure," he replied and repeated his reasons for wanting it against the rules to interrupt Remus-Time. When he finished, Dumbledore turned the mirror back towards himself.

"Well Minerva, what do you think?" His eyes twinkled madly at her.

McGonagall was speechless on the other side of the mirror. "Remus-Time?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"I believe that is what it is called, yes," he replied with a small smile.

"Merlin's balls," she whispered, and Sirius leapt from his chair and punched the air.

"McGonagall swore, we're in!" he whisper-exclaimed to Remus.

"Oh my god," Remus said quietly to himself, staring into space in horror.

Dumbledore smiled again. "Thankyou, Minerva that will be all." He put the mirror back into his desk, ignoring her muffle shouts of 'No, wait!', and stood up. "Well boys, I think we can announce a new rule tomorrow morning."

Sirius leaned forward and grasped his Professor's hand, shaking it vigorously. "Thank you sir, you won't regret it. I'll even do my homework this week."

"You can't be serious!" Remus exploded from his chair, staring between them with abject horror on his face. "You can't do this!"

Dumbledore regarded him seriously. "And why not, Mr Lupin? It seems a perfectly reasonable request with benefits for the entire school."

Remus shook his head, amber eyes wide. "You really are barmy!" he exclaimed and whirled around, bolting out of the door and down the winding steps.

"Moonshine! You can't call him barmy; he just made it illegal to interrupt Remus-Time!" Sirius yelled after him, and followed his friend down the stairs.

Dumbledore watched them go, allowing himself a full-blown grin. Those boys.

* * *

"Attention, students. I have an announcement to make regarding a new rule." The students in the Great Hall groaned audibly over their breakfast. "As of today, any student who interrupts Remus-Time can be given detention or may lose House Points. A definition of Remus-Time has been placed in every Common Room, and I suggest each of you takes care to familiarise themselves with the term. Thankyou."

Dumbledore sat down, and the hall broke into loud conversation. Remus sunk down lower onto the bench, face bright red as students from every House stared at him.

"I hate you," he moaned at Sirius who was grinning gleefully.

"Mate," James was saying with wide eyes. "I am in fucking awe of you. That's legendary."

"I know," Sirius replied with a smirk. "I am a legendary kind of guy." He took a gulp from his glass of orange juice and looked over at Remus.

"Moony. You just got your own, personalised rule. Be proud," he said encouragingly.

"Yeah!" echoed James, Peter nodding seriously.

Remus looked around at his friend's earnest faces. "You don't even realise that there is something fundamentally wrong with all of you, for thinking this is good. Oh my god."

* * *

**Crack-ish ridiculousness. What do you think? Reviews are awesome and cookie worthy =)**

_**Lady Sarai Black**_


End file.
